


To return

by PhaedraCooper



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BAMF Sarah, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraCooper/pseuds/PhaedraCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sarah returns to the Labyrinth instead of Toby. She is no longer the girl she was, oh no, Sarah is a military dog now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To return

AN: hello my dears, this story was well loved my many the first time it came out. So, as to honour my official induction into the military, I decided to expand it so that you may all celebrate with me!

"Sarah, Karen and I need to talk to you."

Those were the words that sealed her fate, though none of them knew it quite yet. It was the morning after her little stint in the labyrinth and Sarah was far from in the mood of discussing anything with her father and step mother. But, she reminded herself, 'life isn't fair and I just need to suck it up'.

"Karen and I got to talking last night about your behavior lately. You are always demeaning Karen and arriving late when we need you to babysit Toby. You are being very irresponsible and acting like a spoiled child. I wish it did not have to come to this, but I truly think this is our only option…"

Sarah was beginning to get a bad feeling about where exactly this was going. She knew what her father was saying was somewhat true, but that had all changed. She had changed. The labyrinth had irrevocably transformed her… yet everything else was the same.

"We are sending you to military school."

Shock ran through her system. She had of course heard of military school, which child hadn't? The vague threat of banishment to some horribly bleak and strict institute where all the ne'er-do-well and miscreants ended up to get straighten out had passed the lips of many parents. But she thought this was a little excessive though. For one, only the most unruly and troublesome children went to military school. For seconds, she thought they only took boys. She was confused as to how exactly she had deserved this until her eyes settled upon Karen. The grin on her face made it perfectly clear as to who was behind this whole thing. It seems that Karen had finally managed to erase all evidence of her father's first wife, herself included. Evil step mother indeed.

The teen sighed knowing that there was nothing she could do. Protesting or throwing a fit would only serve to prove them right. The only thing she could do now was mess with their heads.

"When do I leave?"

Her eager question interrupted her father's rambling as he tried to justify his choice. Not that anyone had been listening.

"Ummm tomorrow? "

Robert's voice adopted a sheepish tone. 'Well', thought Sarah as she glanced at her step mother's smug face, 'someone pulled in a few favours'.

"Alright, I'll go pack."

Sarah left the two bewildered adults in the living room and flounced up the stairs. On the last step she faintly heard her father say

"Well… that went well. I told you I had amazing persuasive skills. "

Persuasive skills, how very droll, Sarah thought, it's a wonder that man is a lawyer. This final decision on Robert's part had finally succeeded in pushing his daughter away. She no longer viewed him as her father, only the male contributor in her birth. Now that she thought of it he had scarcely been anything else. He positively doted on Toby, but when it came to her all he wanted to do was get away. She had always been somewhat of a reminder of his inability to keep his first wife. She made it up to her room and collapsed on the bed. She looked around her room and found it to be immensely childish. Yesterday it had been perfect, a dream come true for any girl her age. Today it was an outdated relic of what seemed like a long ago past. The Labyrinth had changed her, but only now did she truly realize how much. Her room would always pale in comparison to what she had been offered, what she had so desperately wanted to take… but Toby wasn't hers to give and now her only true chance had evaporated.

Staring blankly at the celling she sighed. It was a world weary sound that no one her age should be able to produce. She tossed and turned for hours till Morpheus claimed her and even then, she found no respite.

The next day came soon enough and Sarah was but minutes away from leaving. Toby had cried all morning as if knowing his savior was departing for such a long time that he could barely conceptualised it at his age. Try as she might, Karen had been unable to calm the child. Finally, it had been Sarah who managed to get Toby to quiet down. She whispered soft nothings into his ears and he seemed to understand that he would always be protected by her. The Labyrinth seemed to have created a kinship between them and to tear them apart so soon was agonizing for both parties, but Sarah kept a brave face. There would be no weaknesses allowed where she was going.

Her progenitor had called the school to send someone as he simply couldn't be bothered to actually drive her there. The man held open the door while openly sneering at the waif of a girl he had to take in. When Robert had called he had desperately wanted to refuse. His academy did not take in wayward girls. Robert had resorted to blackmailing him to get his daughter in (not to mention what Karen had done). Well in the end it hardly mattered, he would make her life hell.

As Sarah watched the place she had once called home fade away, she vowed to herself that she would show the world what she was truly made of. She had conquered the labyrinth, everything else was… a piece of cake.

Years passed and Sarah trained hard. As promised the officers had made her life terribly hard and her all male classmates hadn't been much better. She kept at it, eventually outclassing most of the boys and becoming a brilliant markswomen. She saved her classmates numerous times earning their respect and would offer the best advice (and not only for dating).

Military training was grueling. It was early mornings and late nights. It was learning to trust yet to always be weary. It was about breaking yourself into tiny pieces so someone else could rebuild you. In a way you remained yourself, yet you came out a different person, stronger, more self-assured and confident in the knowledge that you could handle almost everything.

She graduated military school with the highest honours and was offered a fully paid spot at military college where she studied military history, tactics and strategies to become an information officer. Upon graduation, she rose quickly through the ranks and carved quite the reputation for herself, especially considering she was a woman.

In her years in the military, she had seen and done many things. She was no longer innocent, she had killed, she had seen her friends and colleges die without batting an eye and she had led people to their deaths. This life wasn't easy, but at the end of the day it was extremely fulfilling.

Through it all, she would visit her family every time she was on leave. She entertained a cold but cordial relationship with her father and Karen, much to their dismay. Robert had come to regret his decision upon seeing what had become of his once fiery daughter. Indeed, the fire she once held had turned to sharp and deadly ice. Karen on her part detested being treated with Sarah's cold courtesy which seemed almost disdainful. Her friendship with Toby, though, had done nothing but grow. They were very close and he missed her dearly every time she left.

The family had also been graced with a new member after she had left. Karen had once again become pregnant and had given birth to little girl called Rosaline. Karen, who had always wanted a baby girl, showered the child with more gifts and things than was advisable. The child was spoiled and it showed. Rosaline ruled the household with an iron fist and Toby hated her for it. While he had been much the same as a babe, he had quickly grown out of it. For her part, Rosaline simply seemed to grow worse every year. Sarah also carried a slight dislike for the child but was largely indifferent to her. Barely anything affected her nowadays. Wars always did a number on the psyche.

Ever since her adventures in the labyrinth, nothing seemed to thrill her anymore. Oh how she longed for a challenge, for some test of her abilities. She even missed the battles of will her and the Goblin King had. The Goblin King. Undoubtedly she missed him the most. She still called her friends from the labyrinth every time she came back to her childhood home and it would give her the most feelings she had had in months. But it only took the thought of the Goblin King to get a response out of her. She never asked after him, though she really desired to know what had become of him. Alas, she was too frightened to ask for fear of him having moved on, or worse having simply forgotten about her. She was but a lowly mortal after all. She rarely dwelled on him for it would do nothing but drown her in longing. How she cursed having had the responsibility of saving Toby. She tried not to wonder if giving up her dreams and desires had been worth it.

It was on one of her leaves that the unthinkable happened.

Sarah was playing with Toby and Rosaline in her old room which was now Toby's. Robert and Karen were out god knows where… again. Playing was perhaps not an adequate term to qualify what was happening. Rosaline was playing Queen (though at this point she was always in character it seemed), again, and Toby and Sarah were the slaves. Not of their own choice, of course, but to avoid the major tantrum that would ensue if they refused.

"Bow down now!" The child screeched. "You are my slaves you have to obey. Obey or I'll tell mommy you hit me again and that Sarah is mean and that I don't want her to come anymore."

This was Rosaline's favourite line. She knew that she didn't have as much hold on Toby and Sarah that she had on her parents, so she resorted to blackmail. She would often use that sentence to make them bend to her will. The sad thing was that she was right. If she told Karen she did not want Sarah there, Sarah would be banned from the house.

As such, Sarah kept playing her game. The problem was that months of abuse and degradation at her small hands had finally made Toby snap and he said the words he had promised Sarah never to say.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away right now!"

Sarah had never even wanted Toby to know that story, hell she hadn't even want him within ten feet of the book. She had even attempted to burn it, though it pained her, to avoid Toby the torment it could bring. It had been Karen who had given Toby the small red book in an effort to spite Sarah knowing she did not like people touching her things. Of course she had never realised that she had effectively given Toby the tools to get rid of her favourite child. Sadly the poetic justice of the moment was lost in panic on Toby's part and strategizing on Sarah's.

Sarah felt a jolt when she heard the words. A part of her was mad at Toby for having broken his promise, another was afraid of what was to come, but a greater part of her was gleefully expecting the return of her favourite monarch. She was rather put out with that part, thinking it an inappropriate response to the situation.

Rosaline simply looked dumbfounded at her brother thinking him quite dense for believing such silly things. Karen had never approved of fairy tales and as such had never read any to her. Suddenly, lightning tore through the sky and ripped open a violent storm. A few seconds later the power went off and Rosaline wondered if she should reconsider her opinions on fairy tales.

Sarah held her breath in anticipation and examined the room for exits and entry points. Rosaline was no longer with them and she knew that she had little time. She inched towards her duffle bag in the corner to gather what she would need to run the labyrinth. There was no way she was letting Toby run it. She had saved him once and she was going to make damn sure she wouldn't need to do so again. She put on her combat boots and hid a few weapons on her person, mostly knives as she did not know how magic would affect guns. She thanked whatever higher powers there was that she was wearing appropriate clothes for what she was about to undertake. She had a black tank top on and a pair of cargo pants. She also made sure to bring a small bag with necessities such as a jacket, a lighter, a first aid kit and rations (she was not going to eat anything from the underground considering what had happened last time). She planned to finish the labyrinth early enough to have time to negotiate certain things with the Goblin King. This was to be her second chance, she would not waste it because of her sense of responsibility. She was never really fond of Rosaline, but she would make a most terrible goblin.

It seemed like an eternity before the window snapped open, but barely a minute had passed. Out from the storm a winged figure emerged and as it geared itself for landing it started to transform into a humanoid figure. Sarah exhaled as finally the man who had haunted her for the last few years stood in her old bedroom. She shivered, in other circumstances such a sentence could have meant so many nicer things. She blanked her face and met his gaze.

He obviously had not been expecting her, by the look of surprise upon his face. He schooled his features and started to circle her like the predator she knew him to be.

"Been wishing children away again Sarah? Got jealous of another child?"

His words were sharp and aimed to hurt, but as Sarah knew them to be false she simply shrugged them off.

"I see that I have been overestimating your powers oh Goblin King, for if you cannot even sense who summoned you, you must not be all that powerful. Such a pity."

The last sentence was said with mock solemnity and the edge of the Goblin King's lips twitched a little in appreciation of the throw back. It seemed that he enjoyed these little power plays as much as Sarah had.

"Hmmm, It is true that I had been summoned by a male voice…"

He surveyed the room and his eyes fell on Toby. His eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Ahh, so it was young master Toby that called upon my services. Didn't your sister ever tell to be careful of what you wished for?"

Toby backed up until he hit the wall, his fear clearly apparent in how hard he was shaking. As he spoke his voice trembled as well.

"She made me promise never to say the words… but I was so angry. She is such a terrible child, I just… I'm so sorry Sarah! Please forgive me! I'm so so sorry. "

He ran to Sarah and hugged her middle burying his head into her stomach. Sarah ran her hand through his hair and shushed him gently.

"Shh, Toby its ok, I forgive you. Don't worry I'll make it better. "

She lifted her eyes from where Toby clung to her and looked at the Goblin King just in time to see that his eyes had softened a little at the sight of them. When he realised she was staring at him he slipped back into his villain personae.

"And how exactly will you do such a thing, a child has been wished away and clearly this young one is in no shape to run my labyrinth."

"Then I shall run in his place."

Sarah said while she kept eye contact with the Goblin King. Surprise than dark delight flashed through his eyes before he replied.

"One cannot run in the place of another, but perhaps I can make an exception… for a cost. Let us up the stakes of our little game shall we?"

"What do you propose your highness?"

The Goblin King lifted an eyebrow at the use of his formal title. She had not uttered it in an insolent tone, simply a neutral one.

"You shall replace your brother as a runner, but if you do not complete my labyrinth in the allotted time, not only shall I keep the child, but you will be mine for eternity to do so I wish. "

He leered at the end of his sentence taking in the changes time and extensive military training had done to her body. It would not be an unpleasant way to spend the rest of eternity, though he would rather have her as his equal than as his slave. At least this way she would be his, the Goblin King thought as his mind brought back the images of her rejection.

"That seems agreeable, but why would you offer such a thing knowing that I had already conquered the labyrinth once?"

"You see the labyrinth evolves to suit its runner. It presented a suitable level of difficulty last time and will do so again. "

"Then I accept these terms. Toby, if I do not return by tomorrow morning tell Robert and Karen that there was something wrong with Rosaline and that I took her to the hospital. This way they shall blame me for her disappearance. "

Toby looked horrified at the thought that he may lose his sister. He hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions and now they were going to cost him his sister. Life was a hard teacher. All he could do was nod at her instructions and wipe his teary eyes. She kissed his head and told him to stay safe. Sarah calmly walked over to the Goblin King and took the proffered hand. She was ready.

The Goblin King was astonished at her lack of resistance and relished the feel of her hand in his. They seemed to fit so perfectly. He was perplexed at the changes in Sarah. Since he held no power over her since she had defeated him, he had not been able to watch her from his crystals. What had happened to her since her last stay in his labyrinth? Where once she had been all spark, she was now a cold flame. He had yet to decide if he liked this new Sarah better. Time would tell. After all he would be watching her run his labyrinth again.

He glittered them over to the hill that overlooked the labyrinth and for a moment both Sarah and the Goblin Kind stood astonished at the view. The labyrinth was much darker and dangerous looking than the last time Sarah had seen it. The walls were a sleek almost glistening black and some seemed to be blood stained. The gate itself was rather menacing as well. It was a big iron cast number with intertwined vines and what seemed like skulls. Perhaps this would be a challenge she thought gleefully. For his part the Goblin King was astonished to see that the labyrinth had remained in its original form. In its true form, the labyrinth was at its most challenging; even most fae would have trouble arriving at its center. What in the world had happened to his Sarah for this to be an adequate level of difficulty for her? Not only had the labyrinth remained in its original state, but it seemed almost happy. He would have to look into this.

"You know the rules, you have 13 hours to reach the castle if not your freedom and that of the child are forfeit."

"In that case see you later."

With that she walked into the labyrinth leaving a confused monarch behind. He shrugged and glittered away to his throne room, he had a child to meet and a runner to watch.

Sarah arrived at the gates of the labyrinth to find them locked. She was unsurprised and she started looking around for a gate keeper. Finding none she took matters into her own hands and picked the lock. It sprung open after a few minutes and she entered.

She slowly took in the differences from her last run. The walls were a darker hue and there seemed to be some movement beneath them. She reached out to stroke the wall only to recoil in astonishment. The walls were breathing, they even had a faint pulse. This was most definitely new.

Shrugging she started to walk along the wall. She made sure to keep a finger sliding against it in hopes to detect an entry point her eyes could not see. The tactic paid off as the wall seemed to give away under her finger a few meters later.

She cautiously made her way through the doorway and into the new section of the Labyrinth. Up ahead she spotted a rather large hole that took up the entire width of the passage way. Doing a quick approximation of the distance she figured she could probably jump over it. She took a few steps back then propelled herself towards the second ledge.

The Labyrinth once again proved that things were not always what they seemed, the ledge was much farther away than anticipated. Nevertheless Sarah managed to grip the ledge. She then proceeded to hoist her body up. Mid movement, she felt a tug on her leg. Trying in vain to kick off whatever was pulling her down, Sarah's grip began to slip. With one final pull, it faltered and she fell.

Her fall did not last very long as she was caught by what seem to be hundreds of hands. 'Oh no' she thought,' helping hands'.

The black hands in front of her face formed a leering face and began talking.

"Ooooh well looky here, it seems we have a new friend to play with."

The face dissolved and another one was formed.

"Hmmm wouldn't it be a shame if we were to get… handsy?"

Suddenly there were hands _everywhere_. Thinking quickly Sarah grabbed a finger close to her hand and bent it backward efficiently breaking it. A great howl of pain echoed through the tunnel. The hand began to retreat, but not wanting to fall into the oubliette that most likely resided at the bottom, she took hold of as many wrists as she could.

"Listen here hands, you are going to bring me back up and put me on the other side of this god forsaken pit or I will break as many fingers as I am able."

To prove her point, she began to apply pressure to said appendages. Reluctantly the hands began to lift her through the tunnel. She of course made sure to always keep at least one wrist in her grasp knowing that they would drop her at the first instance they could. Finally she breached the surface and hoisted herself unimpeded out of the hole. She merrily continued on her way through the Labyrinth.

***

The child was unbearable, no wonder her brother had wished her away. Hell if there was anyone he could wish her away to, he would. She had spent the first few minutes wailing inconsolably to then start screaming bloody murder when the goblins tried to comfort her. Even if Sarah lost he would not be turning her into a goblin. He could not bear having to associate with this creature for the rest of eternity. Dear god that child had an impressive set of lungs.

***

Sarah silently chuckled to herself thinking about how the Goblin King must be ripping his hair out from dealing with her half-sister. She was enjoying every minute of her time in the labyrinth. After entering she had encountered a group of strange creatures who had attacked her. She quickly incapacitated them knowing they were only doing their jobs. She imagined that perhaps this was what goblins looked like now. They were rather tall and vicious. They were still rather esthetically unpleasant to be polite and their smell was an obstacle all of it's own. Now she was sneaking around avoiding such groups. She was making great time. She turned a corner to avoid another squadron and flattened herself against a wall in what she had thought was a small niche. As she scouted the area she realised she had walked into a sphinx's lair. She had two choices now, confront the beast or go after the squadron.

***

He watched as Sarah made her way through his labyrinth mostly avoiding the guards. She was doing remarkably well and he felt his admiration for her grow. He needed to find a way to keep her here. The brat had become so troublesome that he had had to put a sleeping spell on her. Toby had been a far better sport at this. He turned his attention from the snoring Rosaline back to his crystal where Sarah now faced down a sphinx. He held his breath, sphinxes were dangerous and unpredictable. He may have to intervene.

***

"Answer my riddle or be devoured"

Thundered the sphinx. Sarah appraised the creature for any weaknesses.

"What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

Sarah looked thoughtful for a few seconds then proposed an answer.

"A river"

She intoned clearly not wanting to be misunderstood. The sphinx bowed its head in defeat and moved to let her pass. Sarah walked towards the beast warily. Sarah put her hands in her pocket and fingered the knife therein. Things were not always what they seemed in the Underground, so it was better to be safe than sorry. Her paranoia was justified when the sphinx suddenly struck out. With surprizing grace and rapidity, Sarah planted her dagger in the creature's neck. It wailed in pain and shock at being struck, the sphinx stumbled back and retreated. As if nothing had happened, Sarah wiped her weapon on a stray leaf and continued her journey.

***

Staring wide eyed into his crystal, the Goblin King could scarcely believe what he had just seen. It seemed his love was ready for whatever his labyrinth threw at her. This simply would not do, she was traveling too fast he needed to slow her down. With that thought he started plotting.

***

She finally reached the Bog of Eternal Stench, which she found to be rather ridiculous when she thought about it now. Of course the stench was vile, but it had nothing of the smell of dead bodies in sunlit mass graves.

"Stop ye who goes there! This bridge is a restricted area by orders of his majesty the King."

A low chuckle escaped Sarah as she saw her small friend upon his cowardly steed.

"Merry meet my dear friend."

"My lady it is you! But whatever business has brought you to the underground once more?"

"It seems that my little brother takes more after me than I thought, he has wished his little sister away and I am running in his place."

"That is quite generous of you but…"

"Sawah! You back! Ludo miss!"

Having heard Ludo's lumbering steps far before seeing him, Sarah turned to engulf him into a hug which he quickly reciprocated.

"Oh I have missed you two! I wish I had more time to call…"

"Think nothing of it my Lady, we know that you do what you can to see us."

"Do you two wish to accompany me to the castle? And have any of you seen Hoggle I have yet to encounter him. "

"He has been employed at the castle as the new royal gardener. The King and he cannot stand each other, but Hoggle is the best gardener around. It may have baring that he is also the only gardener around. After all, dwarves are uncommon in these parts and goblins would rather eat plants then tend to them. It would also be my pleasure to accompany you on this endeavour. What say you brother Ludo?"

"Ludo help Sawha."

They made their way to the forest meeting a few guards along the way that Sir Didymus was too proud to avoid. Whenever he saw a squadron he would exclaim and run towards them to engage them in combat. To his great dismay it was Sarah who took care of them. After seeing how efficient she was at dealing with them, he kept his protest to a minimum that Lady's should not fight.

They soon came upon a forest. She didn't have particularly fond memories of forests from her last trip so she made sure to be extra vigilant. The forest was dark and gloomy and Sarah made sure not to lose sight of her friends fearing they would get hurt. She really should not have offered to take them with her. This version of the labyrinth was dangerous. She heard branches cracking on her left and she spun ready to attack. It seems it was a false alarm. She turned then emitted a long groan. Her friends were nowhere to be found. The sound had not been an assailant but a distraction. She knew better than to start hollering after them and thus continued on her way hopping they would be fine. Suddenly a creature sprung out of the dark underbrush and tackled her to the ground. A dark centaur stood over her leering down at her body. His lower body showed proof of what exactly his intentions were. He pushed himself insistently towards her pointing a spear at her neck. She meekly crawled toward the protruding appendage in a show of submission. When she was finally out of the range of the spear, she silently drew forth a knife and slashed off the offending tissue. She rolled out of the way as the creature collapsed in pain and ran as fast as she could.

***

The Goblin King was in a black rage when he saw the centaur tackling his beloved. He knew what dark intentions it held towards what was his. Though he did wince when he saw what Sarah had done, he felt no sympathy for the creature and made sure to transfer it to an oubliette for further torture. He took a deep breath and readied himself to execute his plan.

***

Sarah did not slow down until she came upon the scene of her friends being attacked by vine-like creatures. She analysed the situation. If she ran over to save them she would be caught but if she did not they would most certainly be choked to death. She could not set the creatures ablaze as that would hurt her friends. It was during her contemplation of the situation that the Goblin King appeared.

"It seems your friends have gotten themselves into quite the situation. I could always help… at a price of course. "

She took a deep breath to settle her wildly beating heart then turned towards him.

"And what price would that be?"

Sarah fingered the knife in her pocket nervously as she waited for his reply. The Goblin King held up a fist and uncurled it to reveal a peach.

"One bite is all I ask, surely you must be hungry. I do not want you to lose consciousness before the end of our little game."

He smirked. She gazed at her friends and suddenly had an idea.

"Alright, free them and return them to their home safely and I will taste the peach."

His smirk widened as she answered and with a swish of his hand Ludo and Sir Didymus disappeared. They would wake in a few hours at their home in the bog to their utter confusion. He presented the peach to her and she reached out to it. She gently took the peach from him, their hands touching for a fraction of a second. They feeling it gave them almost made both moan out in pleasure. I was like coming home after a grueling day. She brought the peach to her lips and took a bite. All went black.

Where was she? She scoped her surroundings to ascertain that she was in a ball room. Who was she? What a surprizing question she thought. Even more surprizing is the fact that she could not answer it. The room was beautiful decked out in silver and black. It all simply oozed elegance and yet she did not feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Perhaps she was royalty, to feel at ease in such surroundings? People were twirling about in the most complicated outfits. Curious, she looked down at herself. Her dress was elegant and very simple composed of dark green silk and black lace. She turned and saw that the walls were made of a mirror like substance. She took a few seconds to admire the woman she saw before realising it was herself. She turned away from the wall and made her way across the ballroom searching but not quite knowing what for. She felt a presence behind her. She turned and met the eyes of the most beautiful man. She took the proffered hand and soon they were flying across the dance floor. The people cleared and soon they seemed to be all alone. She silently appraised her fellow dancer. Her was undoubtedly handsome, otherworldly some might say. They danced chest to chest staring deep into each other's eyes. She could not imagine anything more right. Well perhaps she could. Every now and then her hand would give a painful throb. She wondered why. Her partner brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Stay with me Sarah, imagine how we could be."

She scrunched her eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Sarah? Is that my name? And why would I stay with you, I don't even know you?"

Her hand gave another painful throb.

"Of course you know me, it is I Jareth, your fiancée."

"if you are my fiancée, why are you asking me to stay?"

The pain in her hand was almost too much. She seemed to slowly be losing her grip on reality. Was this even reality she wondered, it all seems so dream-like.

"… We had a falling out recently and I have been trying to convince you to come back to me."

"What was our falling out ov…"

Her words stumbled. She tried to distract herself from the pain but it was too much. The world started fading. Jareth started panicking as he saw Sarah fading out. What was happening? He thought. Such a thing is unheard of. She finally faded out of existence.

Sarah woke up with a gasp. She looked down at her hand and gently uncurled it from around her knife. She had been right, the pain of the cut had woken her up. She bandaged her hand and continued on her way.

What a clever thing his beloved was, Jareth thought as he watched her wake up. Though he would have appreciated if she did not harm herself again, especially with the intention of getting away from him. He sighed and started to get ready for their final confrontation.

Instead of using the door as she had the last time Sarah scaled the wall to get into the Goblin city. After that it was almost child's play to make her way to the castle. Goblins were definitely not the smartest creatures. Also, by not alerting anyone to her entry they were not even trying to find her. It most likely helped that she stuck to the roofs of houses by doing parkour.

Again ignoring the castle doors she made herself a rudimentary grappling hook and took to the windows. Once in the castle she cleared her way by tossing goblins out the windows, which they seemed to enjoy for some unfathomable reason. Perhaps they were masochists? She was so close to the end she could almost taste it. It tasted like peaches, she thought distastefully. She broke into a run and finally breached to doorway into the Escher room. Jareth was there, perfect as always, Rosaline was also there. Sarah had mostly forgotten about the brat she had to save becoming so involved in the challenge the labyrinth had provided. She stared at the young girl perplexed as to why she was unmoving.

"… I had to put her to sleep… she was disturbing the goblins."

Sarah threw her head back and let out a laugh.

"She annoyed you that much didn't she?"

Jareth looked vaguely uncomfortable. Sarah took the initiative to change the subject.

"So what was my time?"

"A remarkable nine hours. I believe that is a new record."

His eyes seemed to dim at the mention of his imminent defeat. He had been rather surprised when he had seen her time. He knew she had done well, but this was outstanding. Not only was she the only human ever to have completed the labyrinth she had done so twice. Another surprizing thing was that the labyrinth had been at its most challenging. She would make a wonderful queen.

"Hmm better than I thought, I was aiming for ten."

Sarah said after a few moments of thoughtfulness.

"How is it that you beat my labyrinth as if it were a… a piece of cake? What has happened to make you so strong?"

"Upon my return my father sent me away to where I would be trained as a soldier."

Jareth seemed to want to say something but was too bewildered to utter anything. His Sarah was a soldier?

"I trained very hard and I imagine it shows."

"Indeed. Now my dear I do believe there is something we should be doing."

"How strange that you should say so, I seem to have forgotten the appropriate words to defeat you. Perhaps you are up for a little bartering? "

Hope re-entered his eyes. He stepped up to her and stared down into her eyes.

"Hmmm is that so?"

"Yes, but you see that child is not mine to give away and so would there be anything I could trade against her?"

"Yes there happens to be something."

She leaned against a wall trying to appear nonchalant but inside she was burning, this was her chance.

"Thirteen days, I will return the child if you give me thirteen days during which you will allow me to court you. If I manage to win your heart by the end of my allocated time you will join me here in the Underground and rule by my side."

She looked at him appraisingly and simply could not miss a chance to bait him.

"And if you fail?"

His eyes flashed at the blatant challenge. Oh he would not be failing.

"Then I will return you to your life aboveground, no harm done."

His tone made it quite clear that he had no intention of losing.

"Well Goblin King, I do believe I will accept your little offer. I've never been one to refuse a challenge and believe me, this will be a challenge."

In the back of her mind she knew he would win, the fact of the matter was, she had already fallen for him. Of course, that didn't prevent her from playing hard to get now did it. For his part, Jareth was thanking every deity he knew of whether from above or below. He finally had a chance to make his Sarah love him. With a beaming smile that made Sarah weak in the knees, he held out his hand.

"Come, I shall show you your lodgings, though I am afraid they shall only be temporary."

She placed her hand in his and reveled in how well the fit. They slowly began making their way through the castle mostly ignoring the catcalling goblins and occasionally punting one out a window.

"I would not expect anything more as I am only staying thirteen days after all."

Again she simply could not help but taunt him. She had missed their games, they made her feel alive like nothing else could.

"I think not, they are temporary for I shall soon be having you in my chambers warming the bed therein."

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves Goblin King?"

"Now now precious, we are courting it is hardly appropriate for you to call me by my title, please call me Jareth." Before she could reply Jareth brought them to a stop in front of a door. "These are to be your temporary chambers, I do hope you enjoy them. My room are entered by the door opposite to yours. Should you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to call on me. Now I shall leave you to explore and freshen up, I expect to see you at supper this evening, wear formal attire"

He turned to enter his chambers when Sarah stopped him.

"Jareth". He had to restrain a moan at how she had pronounced his name. It was pure sin lathered in chocolate coloured silk. Mentally, he added a cold shower to his to-do list. Taking a few seconds to compose himself he turned to her with a raised brow.

"Thank you" was all she said as she disappeared into her newly allocated chambers. Jareth stared after her in slight disbelief, then he shrugged and entered his chambers. He had an urgent meeting with a cold shower and some paperwork.

Back pressed against the door Sarah felt as if she would burst with excitement. She was finally back! Oh how she had longed for this moment, how she had waited. Calming herself she inspected her room. She was in a beautiful formal sitting room. The colors were lush and the seating inviting, she could see herself curling up on that love seat with a good book. She crossed the room to the only other door safe for the one leading to the hallway. She pushed the door and it easily swung on its hinges to uncover a bedroom. It was a lavish space, incredibly so. The sentence fit for a queen rose to her mind unbidden. Well, Jareth had made his intentions rather clear.

Putting those thoughts away she moved to the next door which she assumed was the water room. As the bedroom, this room was richly done. The room itself was completely made of black marble and she didn't think she had ever seen a bath that big. The thing was far too big for one person, perhaps Jareth was hinting at something.

Chasing her thoughts away again, Sarah started running the bath. She wanted to be rid of the grim and dirt she had garnered from the Labyrinth.

By the time supper came, Sarah was completely relaxed and refreshed. She strutted to her closet to see what was stored there, hopefully a gown of some description as she did not want to dine with the Goblin King wearing a dirty tank top, cargo pants and combat boots. To her infinite relief the closet was chock full of various outfits. One probably could count on the goblin king to know the importance of fashion. She casually browsed through the selection before removing one. It was an exact replica of the gown she wore in her peach induced hallucinations. It was rather fitting for the night. Slipping it on and tightening the corset she admired herself in the mirror. Applying a scant amount of makeup and brushing her long ebony locks she deemed her appearance adequate.

As luck would have it, there was a knock on her door a few minutes later. Striding to the door she answered.

Standing in the doorway looking regal as ever was Jareth. They spent a few moments drinking each other's appearances before Jareth seemed to remember what exactly he had knocked for. He held out his arm and raised his brow expectantly. Snapping out of her Goblin King induced haze Sarah grabbed hold of the proffered arm and let herself be guided to the dining room.

Supper turned out to be quite the intimate affair. Sarah had been expecting a large formal dining room with an almost never ending table, yet here they sat, face to face in an intimate window side niche. It was perfect. The food was nothing short of delicious and Sarah had to repress her moans of delight on more than one occasion. More delicious than the food was undoubtedly the Goblin King. His every move was elegance personified and his smoldering eyes never left her form. She shivered in delight. She had known she would lose this game right from the start, but the way things were going it would be sooner rather than later as she had planned. This of course did not mean she would go down quietly, without a fight. While there was no doubt she was going down, she would do so fighting and screaming.

To the Goblin King though, everything seemed in the bag. He had of course been surprized at the lack of opposition he had encountered, but he figured that perhaps his beloved already shared his feelings. That thought pleased him like nothing ever had. He had little cause for happiness in the last years and now it all seemed to be coming to him in the space of a few days. It seemed he would be getting his happily ever after, after all.

Once the meal had been completed they moved to a casual sitting room to sip on digestive liquors. Jareth had been making and discarding plans to lock lips for the past hour and finally decided he had enough of planning. He reached out a hand to brush a stray lock of hair then trailed his fingers across Sarah's cheek to her chin which he then tilted so their eyes could meet. Their breaths came in quick short pants and their eyes were locked. Their faces started to come closer. Their lips were about to brush when suddenly a goblin slammed open the doors.

"Kingy! Kingy! Guests are wanting in castle!" The flushed and exhausted goblin panted.

Jareth wanted to roar in anger and frustration, he had been so close. Turned back to Sarah who was already at the other end of the sofa and sighed. He had been so close.

"Deny them access if they are uncivilized enough not to write in to announce their visit, I do not wish to have anything to do with them."

"Kingy no understand! It be Kingy's mama!" Exclaimed the frightened goblin. Jareth paled. What on earth would his mother be doing here? The probable reason for her visit rose unbidden through his mind and he lost all his remaining color. She was here to play matchmaker… again.

Sarah was both amused and confused at the situation. Why would Jareth be so afraid of his mother's visit? Little did she know she would soon find out.

"… Let her in"

"Well she…"

Before the goblin could complete his sentence, two women burst in to the study. They were both very beautiful and dressed in all sorts of finery. It would have been impressive in any other context, but next to Jareth and Sarah's simple elegance it seemed gaudy. The first one was a beauty and Sarah quickly pegged her as being Jareth's mother, there was a slight resemblance. The other while beautiful, all fae were, wore the most unattractive expression. It was a look of supreme haughtiness that Sarah always thought to destroy in any of her recruits. Combine with a disgust of her surrounding, her face was so twisted it became rather ugly.

"Oh Jareth you really need to acquire better servants, mean this one did not even let me enter. He simply left. I decided I would seek you out myself. I also brought my guest. This is Adeline of the grassy meadows. You remember her? I introduced you at the last Beltane Ball…"

"Mother, what is the meaning of this? Surely you are not uncouth enough to arrive unannounced? And have I not told you time and again to desist in your little game?"

"Oh but Jareth, you cannot spend the rest of your life alone, you need an heir for when we step down. Who will rule the Goblin Kingdome when you are High King?"

"Mother, that isn't for many moons yet. I still have much time."

"Well I think I have left you enough time. As such, and believe me I did not want to resort to this, your father and I will be entering you into a betrothal agreement with Adeline. I brought her here so that you two could get to know each other before the wedding."

Sarah swallowed a gasp knowing it would not do to reveal her presence at this time. A betrothal agreement, but they couldn't, Jareth was hers. She couldn't let her anger get the better of her, she needed a plan if Jareth and her were going to win this. They loved each other and no title seeking hussy was going to come between them. Speaking of titles, she had been unaware that Jareth was next in line for the throne to all of the Underground. It seemed she still had so much to learn about the man she loved.

Jareth stared at his mother in blatant disbelief. A betrothal agreement, surely she was jesting. Especially with that attention seeking whore. He knew for a fact that she had lain with many males both above and below ground. How could his mother believe she would make a suitable bride, much less a queen? He had known his mother was frustrated with his celibacy, but he never thought she would go to these lengths.

Tired of not being the center of attention, Adeline began to make her displeasure known.

"Jareth, "This made the Goblin King fume, how dare she address him with such familiarity," This place is a mess I demand you clean it up! Also I demand you rid the castle of those… those things! She whined pointing the goblin that still had not left. "

By the end of her tirade the Goblin King was absolutely livid. How dare she insult his castle and his subjects!? He wanted he gone, but he had to be polite, he was after all a gentleman.

"My Lady, that is a goblin and as we are in the Goblin Kingdom they shall not be remove. As for the cleanliness of the castle, if you remain in the goblin free parts of it you shall see that it is in a perfectly acceptable condition."

Sarah was beginning to find some amusement in the situation. Sure she was disgruntled that their little game was interrupted, but she was secure in the knowledge of who the Goblin king wanted. She also found it intriguing that they had yet to notice her. Perhaps she should announce her presence? Or better yet, get Jareth to announce it.

With that in mind, she aimed a harsh kick to Jareth's shin and waited. She was impressed by his lack of reaction knowing it would have hurt. He turned his head and shot her a pleading look, she wondered what for.

"Mother, I would like to introduce someone to you." He held out a hand to Sarah which she took immediately. She rose up from her spot and stood, head high, at Jareth's side. "This is Sarah Williams, the Labyrinth's only champion and… Here he once again shot Sarah a pleading look, my fiancé."

Well I guess that explained the look. She shot Jareth a shot nod to indicate she would play along.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Hollered both Jareth's mother and Adeline. Jareth suppressed a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" The high queen inquired frostily.

"It's rather quite recent," here Jareth had to hide another smile recent indeed, "we were thinking about sending a missive in a few days and then coming to the castle to announce the news."

"But But… Jareth she is human!" Cried Adeline scandalised that her future husband was engaged, not for long she thought.

"Nothing the mating bond won't fix" Intoned Jareth. Sarah kept her face blank at this, but inwardly she was boiling with curiosity. He had promised forever.

"Oh Jareth… I'm so so sorry…" The High Queen did seem sincerely apologetic.

"Mother, what have you done?" Thundered Jareth.

"The agreement has been approved and signed, you are officially betrothed to lady Adeline." In that moment she looked so regretful that he simply could not be mad at her. His mind was working overtime to find a way out, there had to be some loop hole. He hadn't come this close to having his Sarah only to be sold off to some hussy. Adeline was grinning triumphantly. The Goblin King would be hers and one day the whole underground would bow down to her greatness. Finally Jareth had a stroke of genius.

"Ah ah ah not so fast. As monarch of the Labyrinth, my chosen queen must defeat it in its hardest form to be worthy of ruling these lands, just as I had to do so."

"What!?" Adeline screeched. "That was not in the contract. I bet you just made that up."

"No Lady Adeline, I had forgotten, but Jareth is truthful." Intervened Jareth's mother.

"Well I am certain his little concubine hasn't run it in its most dangerous form, she is only human after all."

"Watch how you speak to my fiancée! As a matter of fact, Sarah has run the Labyrinth in its hardest form, she is the only one to ever have beaten it thusly, apart from yours truly of course. Well that is that, you have to run the Labyrinth and get an equal or better time than Sarah or the agreement will be rendered null and void."

"Of course I will run it! If she did it, how hard could it be?"

"Very well, as you wish." With that, Jareth snapped his fingers and Adeline disappeared, transported to the Labyrinth's gates.

For the first time since the beginning of the exchange Sarah spoke.

"Do you think she will make it?"

Jareth looked at her and a dangerous grin spread across his face.

"Not a chance"

Adeline's run had been most unimpressive as she never even got past the gates to get into the Labyrinth itself.

"Well I guess that's the end of that." Said Sarah.

"So it would seem, well mother if you would please inform father that his betrothal agreement is off."

"Will you not tell him yourself? You should do it. You will be coming back with me to announce your engagement, will you not? I see no point in waiting seeing as I have been told. Anyways, it would be wise to do so before Adeline spreads the news. Your father would be rather unhappy to learn it from the grapevine."

At this Jareth paled, his engagement had been a hoax to get that whore away from him. Just how far would he have to stretch his lie?

"Mother, would you leave us for a few moments, I wish to discuss how we will announce our imminent nuptials with my fiancée."

"I shall give you your privacy."

With that she exited the room and silence fell.

" Sarah… I…" Jareth's voice faltered, he did not know what to say. Sarah decided to bail him out.

"You know Jareth, that is the strangest marriage proposal I have ever heard."

"Would it… would it work? Would you accept to be my bride?"

"I had promised to myself to put up more fight against you, but coming so close to losing you has made me realise what I really want."

Jareth took a step towards her.

"And what would that be? I can give you everything, I would move the stars if that made you happy."

He took another step.

"Ah what I desire is not so elaborate, but infinitely harder…"

He lifted a hesitant hand towards her face and brushed his fingers along her cheekbone.

"Name it and it will be yours" He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You see, I am sure many fae can move the stars, but what I desire is unique. I want the Goblin King, mind, body, heart, everything."

He looked deep into her eyes to gage her sincerity.

"What you ask for has a price…"

"Whatever happened to name it and it will be yours?" It was beginning to be hard to focus. Jareth's proximity was intoxicating.

"Some things are meant to be traded, not given. For this, I must ask something of equal or greater value…"

"And what would that be?" Sarah licked her lips, her pupils were dilated with lust and her heart beat out of control. Jareth drank in the debauched sight she made. He took his time, loving the power he held. Eventually, he lazily replied.

"The Goblin Queen, mind, body, heart… everything."

Sarah took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Then you may have her"

Not needing to be told twice, warm lips descended onto hers and they kissed for the first time. It felt so right, like a bolt of electricity flowing through their collective body. This was meant to be. Finally, they came up for air. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Jareth was the first to break their kiss induced silence and awe.

"Forever" he swore, "you will be mine forever"

Sarah smiled.

"Not long at all then…"


End file.
